


Tim's Tutorials: My Boyfriend Does My Makeup

by thinkinboutit



Series: Past Lives [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gonna make ya puke, M/M, Makeup, Pet Names, Pretty Tim, Tim is a makeup guru on youtube and Jason is his hottie boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinboutit/pseuds/thinkinboutit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The red light blinked as Tim’s ridiculously expensive camera began recording. He smiled and started with a warm, casual greeting, and Jason silently tried not to freak the fuck out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim's Tutorials: My Boyfriend Does My Makeup

The red light blinked as Tim’s ridiculously expensive camera began recording. He smiled and started with a warm, casual greeting, and Jason silently tried not to freak the fuck out.

As his boyfriend started his spiel about having wanted to do the “boyfriend does your makeup” tag for _so long_ and only recently having been able to convince him to do it, Jason mentally reviewed his plan of action. Technically, he wasn’t supposed to have prepared for this video at all—it was more entertaining for viewers if he unwittingly dolled up his baby like a painted whore. But Jason couldn’t even stand the thought of that—he wanted to make Tim _proud_. So he had done research. Tons of it. He had watched _all_ of Tim’s tutorial videos (which were adorable and made him fall for him even harder and that was kind of _embarrassing_ ) and he had even watched similar tutorials by other gurus. He’d taken notes and strategized until he had a pretty solid idea of the look he wanted to accomplish and what he’d need to achieve it.

Jason had started mentally hyping himself up, chanting _gonna fuckin’ slay this tutorial_ in his head, when Tim’s pretty blue eyes turned to him expectantly. He raised his eyebrows and grinned like a love-struck idiot at him, having completely missed what he’d been saying.

A half second passed, and Tim’s eyebrows shot up too—but he was smiling like Jason was.

“Seems like he’s a little shy today. This is my boyfriend Jason.” Tim let out a soft giggle that had Jason’s grin widening, and he made a concerted effort to look into the camera’s lens like Tim had reminded him to do before they started filming. “He’s a few years older than me, but he acts like a kid half the time.” Tim’s eyes were sparkling in the lights as he teased him, and Jason chuckled, running his hand through his hair, his eyes flicking back and forth between the lens and Tim.

“Before we get started, we’re gonna go ahead and answer some frequently asked questions. A lot of you guys have been asking how we met, and how long we’ve been together.” Tim was talking to the lens again, and Jason still felt kind of weird looking at an audience that wasn’t _there_ yet, so he just watched Tim’s pretty lips move. “And you guys have been asking _a lot_ about our sex life. So let me just tell you now, we will not be sharing _anything_ about that, you perverts.”

Jason watched a pretty blush spread over Tim’s bare cheeks, and Tim’s eyes shifted to him once again, that small happy smile still on his lips.

“Our sex life is amazing.”

Tim smacked Jason so fast it stung, but Jason was too busy laughing to really register the pain. His face was turning pinker and he seemed to be ready to scold him, so Jason forged on to avoid further punishment.

“I met Timmy while I was at work. He brought his bike into my shop one night, right when I was closing, and I was ready to kick him out—but then I saw his pretty face and decided I could stay a couple hours and do a few repairs. We talked the entire time about Star Wars and Kurt Vonnegut, and I got his number before he left…that was…three years ago this June, right baby?”

Tim bit his lip and nodded, his cheeks still sweetly pink. “Since I hadn’t been dolled up when I met him, I was actually nervous about how Jason would react to me wearing makeup and all my pretty clothes,” Tim was talking a bit softly, looking at Jason instead of the lens, “but I didn’t want to be anything other than myself, so on our first date I went full glam.”

Jason smiled at Tim as his boyfriend seemed to take a deep breath, remembering how fucking _beautiful_ Tim had looked when he had picked him up.

“When he saw me, he called me gorgeous—I almost cried, I was so _happy_ —” Tim looked down, and Jason’s eyes roved over his face, still beautiful when bare and free of makeup. “Jason’s always loved me for who I am, for every part of me, and I’m so grateful for that.”

He couldn’t help himself, so Jason moved in closer to Tim, tipping his chin up and placing a soft kiss on his lips, smiling as he pulled back, watching Tim’s eyelashes flutter.

“I’m lucky to have you, princess.” He brushed his thumb over Tim’s lips once more before moving his hand to squeeze Tim’s, outside of the view of the camera. “Should we get started?” He rubbed his thumb over his boyfriend’s hand, feeling much less nervous about the tutorial now that he had had the chance to both tease Tim and kiss him while he blushed, which in hindsight he was sure was why Tim had allowed it on camera.

 “Mm, yeah.” Tim nodded, his head bobbing adorably, his dark hair falling from behind his ears. “So Jason picked what he felt he would need from my extensive makeup collection—without any guidance from me! And it looks like he was smart and grabbed a versatile brush set…good going babe.”

Grinning and basking in Tim’s approval, Jason winked at the lens.

Tim giggled at that, and he turned so that he was better angled towards Jason, who straightened up, his face slipping into an expression of serious concentration.

“Alright, so what do you think comes first, Jason?”

“Well, first…” Jason gently pushed Tim’s locks back and pinned them back a little sloppily but sufficiently with bobby pins, “and then…” Jason turned his gaze to the spread on the table in front of them, also out of the camera’s view, “moisturizer, then primer.”

He looked up at Tim for reassurance, finding a bright look of surprised happiness on Tim’s face—like he was happily _impressed_ —and subsequently became absolutely _thrilled_ about the tutorial as a whole.

***

It became apparent very quickly that Jason had done his research. And while Tim knew that meant that _technically_ they weren’t doing the boyfriend makeup tag right, he was still having a ridiculously good time. He was also fairly sure his subscribers were going to have a fit over how affectionate and talented Jason was, as he always had been in Tim’s eyes. To top it all off, Jason would occasionally quietly sing along to Past Lives by BORNS, which was looping softly in the background—at least when he wasn’t talking.

His boyfriend had talked _endlessly_ about Tim’s “fucking perfect” bone structure and facial features as he had applied Tim’s favorite moisturizer, primer, foundation, and concealer _and blended everything with the correct brushes_. He’d even done some work on Tim’s eyebrows and done his best with the eye shadow, using different neutral shades. Yes, at times Jason’s application was a bit sloppy and other times a bit too thick, but he knew how to work those blending blushes, even if most of the time he was not gentle enough and was pretty much jabbing at Tim’s face.

Plus, Jason had only muttered “Fuck!” a few times since he had been applying makeup to Tim’s face, so he was still feeling pretty confident about what his boyfriend was doing. He wasn’t too afraid of what he’d see in the mirror when Jason was done.

“Time to line those pretty blue eyes, Timmy.” Jason grabbed up the ink eyeliner pen that Tim remembered gushing over in his latest video, brandishing it like a weapon once he had it uncapped.

Tim’s eyes widened as Jason curled his fingers around the pen _like he was a toddler with a crayon_.

“Close your eyes, baby, I got this.” Jason grinned reassuringly, already tipping Tim’s chin this way and that like he was trying to find the best angle to begin applying the liner.

Tim steeled himself and did as he was told, preparing to be poked in the eye all the same.

Instead, he felt the cool tip of the eyeliner pen make soft contact with the bottom center of his left lid, and then the gentle glide of makeup being applied just above his lash line going outwards, then—

“Fuck!”

Tim couldn’t help but giggle, peeking open his right eye to take in Jason’s slightly panicked face.

“Shit. Shit. Okay, no, I can fix it baby. We’ll just go with a thick wing. Or cat-eye. Or whatever. You like that, right?”

Tim smiled reassuringly, or at least as best as he could with one eye open. “I like all of that. You’re doing great, Jason.”

Jason’s smile was still panicked as he commanded Tim to shut his eyes again, and Tim listened to him mutter and curse throughout the rest of the eyeliner application. He was starting to get a little worried—Jason was putting _a lot_ of eyeliner on him—but then Jason had him open his eyes, and then he was applying Tim’s white eyeliner to his waterline.

Tim was so impressed and so proud of Jason, and it made him smile so wide his cheeks hurt.

“Alright. Timmy’s got the longest lashes I’ve ever seen, so no falsies for my baby.” Jason grinned at the lens, and Tim was sure he’d get floods of comments about how _fucking hot_ his boyfriend was.

As if the compliments he’d been receiving weren’t enough, Jason began to describe in great detail how beautiful Tim’s eyes were as he curled Tim’s lashes and applied Tim’s favorite mascara. Jason even wiggled the mascara wand as he pulled the product from the base of Tim’s lashes towards the ends. Tim was smiling like an idiot again when Jason tilted the wand to carefully apply more mascara to his lower lash line.

“I love you so much.” Tim said without thinking too much about it, smiling at his boyfriend as Jason capped the mascara.

“I love you too, Tim.” Jason replied without missing a beat. Jason seemed to pause and just take in his work for a long moment, before he turned and picked up Tim’s lip primer and liner duo. Tim felt his cheeks flush—he knew for sure at this point that Jason had seen every single one of his tutorials, and that he cared so much about Tim’s hobby that he spent hours going through them.

“I’d better do this now—I don’t want to fuck up your lipstick.”

Tim’s eyes widened as he tried to catch up with what Jason had just said, and then Jason was leaning in and pressing his lips to his, soft and sweet and slow, just how Tim loved it, and Tim sighed into it, feeling a familiar surge of hopeless devotion to Jason.

Jason laid a few more small pecks on Tim’s bare lips before pulling back completely, and Tim was goofily grinning when he attempted to apply the primer to his lips.

“Quit grinnin’ baby doll. I’m trying to do a good job here.” Jason admonished, chuckling as he nearly applied the primer to Tim’s teeth.

“Sorry, I’ll be good.” Tim promised, holding his lips in that weird half pout half smile he usually did for seamless application as he watched Jason’s concentrated expression.

Jason spent a bit of time applying the liner, and Tim giggled as his boyfriend’s tongue poked out in his concentration. Gorgeous eyes flicked up to meet his for a moment, and all Tim saw was affection. His chest swelled and he had to take a deep breath when Jason turned away to pick a lipstick.  

“Okay, lipstick…so I put neutral colors on Timmy’s eyes so I could do a…a…”Jason looked at Tim, clearly uncertain, “a vampire lip?”

Laughter bubbled up from Tim’s chest, and he reached up to cup Jason’s cheek, tugging playfully.

“A vampy lip, babe.”

“Vampy, right. Because that doesn’t sound stupid.”

Tim was still laughing when Jason triumphantly brandished a matte lip crayon.

“This! We’re gonna do red-purple-brownish. That okay, princess?”

“It’s up to you, Jay. If you like that one, lay it on me.”

“Yeah, I like this one. It’s called…” Jason turned the crayon over in his hands, “’Enamored’—yeah, I like this one a lot. Pucker up baby.”

His cheeks were getting sore, but Tim couldn’t stop smiling. It nearly caused Jason to apply the smooth coat of product on his teeth a few times, but his boyfriend pulled through just fine. The process took longer, and Jason’s face had set into that serious expression again as Tim watched him, knowing he was being extra careful to define his lips with clean lines.

Finally, Jason’s face softened as he removed the bobby pins in Tim’s hair, leaned back, capped the crayon, and titled his head, eyeing Tim.

Tim flashed him a sweet smile, and Jason’s grin spread over his handsome face.

“I think I did good, Timmy.”

“Yeah? Lemme see.”

Jason handed Tim his hand mirror, and Tim blinked at his reflection.

Jason had not done good.

Jason had _fucking slayed it_.

Yeah, Tim’s eyebrows were less perfect than he was used to and he wouldn’t have normally paired the eye shadows hues with this particular dark lip color, but he looked _gorgeous._ Like he was ready to go out and have a damn good time.

“Jason…” Tim breathed, lifting his eyes and smiling at his boyfriend, feeling his eyes water just a bit.

“Fuck, what? Did I—did I miss something?” Jason’s hands seemed to be raised in helpless confusion, and he scooted closer to Tim with a sense of urgency.

“Jay, you’re amazing. I look _beautiful._ ”

Letting out a relieved huff, Jason ran a hand through his hair. “That’s damn good to hear. Now go put something pretty on. We have a dinner reservation with Dick and Damian in…” Jason peeked at his watch, “less than twenty minutes.”

In his excitement, Tim completely forgot to say his usual signing off comments and calls for requests, and instead turned and shut off his camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm a huge nerd, and I love watching makeup tutorials. I hope you enjoyed this too, even though it's lacking the usual huge dose of smut I'm accustomed to writing.


End file.
